XPW King of the Deathmatch Championship
)|firstchamp = Supreme}} The XPW King of the Deathmatch Championship was one of Pro Wrestling's championships. Originally, the championship existed as a trophy that was at stake in the first-ever Baptized in Blood event, which featured a Japanese-style 8-Man King of the Deathmatch tournament. Background After The Messiah defeated Supreme for the championship, an actual title belt for the championship would later appear and debut at XPW's Baptized in Blood 2. The Messiah would wind up as the longest reigning champion, holding onto the title for nearly a year, and only being stripped of the title after he was fired from XPW. The championship was highly contested while XPW was based in the West Coast, as matches would often consist of a plethora of Barbed-Wire, Beds of Nails, Beds of Thumbtacks, Light Bulbs and (occasionally) exploding barbed-wire devices. Baptized in Blood 2000 The title was first awarded to the winner of an 8-Man Single Elimination Tournament, held at XPW Baptized in Blood on June 20, 2000. 1. Bed of Nails, Barbed Wire Board & Barbed Wire Table Match 2. Barbed Wire Ladder & Thumbtacks Match 3. Bed of Light Bulbs & Barbed Wire Board Match 4. Beds of Nails, Glass & Barbed Wire Bat Match 5. Beds of Barbed Wire, Thumbtacks & Nails Match 6. Barbed Wire Board & Barbed Wire Bat Match 7. No Rope Barbed Wire, Beds of Everything Match Baptized in Blood 2001 The title was first awarded to the winner of an 8-Man Single Elimination Tournament, held at XPW Baptized in Blood 2 on February 24, 2001. 1. Beds of Barbed Wire & Nails Match 2. Beds of Light Tubes/Light Bulbs & Broken Glass Match 3. Bed of Thumbtacks, Barbed Wire Board & Barbed Wire Table Match 4. Bed of Thumbtacks & Barbed Wire Ladder Match 5. Beds of Light Bulbs, Broken Glass & Barbed Wire Board Match 6. Beds of Barbed Wire, Thumbtacks & Nails Match 7. Double Hell, Beds of Thumbtacks, Broken Glass, Light Tubes, Barbed Wire Light Tube Tables, Barbed Wire Ladder & 16-Feet Ladder Match Baptized in Blood 2002 - Night of Champions The title was first awarded to the winner of an 8-Man Single Elimination Tournament, held at XPW Baptized in Blood 3 on July 20, 2002. 1. Barbed Wire Ropes, Beds of Barbed Wire, Nails, Barbed Wire Board, Barbed Wire Ladder & Fans Bring The Weapons Match 2. Barbed Wire Ropes, Beds of Barbed Wire, Nails, Barbed Wire Board, Barbed Wire Ladder & Fans Bring The Weapons Match 3. Barbed Wire Ropes, Beds of Barbed Wire, Nails, Barbed Wire Board, Barbed Wire Ladder & Fans Bring The Weapons Match 4. Barbed Wire Ropes, Beds of Barbed Wire, Nails, Barbed Wire Board, Barbed Wire Ladder & Fans Bring The Weapons Match 5. Barbed Wire Ropes, Beds of Barbed Wire, Nails, Barbed Wire Board, Barbed Wire Ladder & Fans Bring The Weapons Match 6. Barbed Wire Ropes, Beds of Barbed Wire, Nails, Barbed Wire Board, Barbed Wire Ladder & Fans Bring The Weapons Match 7. Barbed Wire Ropes, Beds of Light Tubes, Nails, Barbed Wire Board, Barbed Wire Table, Barbed Wire Ladder, Fans Bring The Weapons & Exploding Ring Scaffold Match External links * CAGEMATCH.net Profile Category:Singles championships Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling championships Category:Hardcore championships